


Magical Birthdays

by ShadeCrawler



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Birthday, Coma, Happy Birthday Marvin!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeCrawler/pseuds/ShadeCrawler
Summary: For Marvin’s first birthday, Jack bought him a deck of cards.





	Magical Birthdays

For Marvin’s first birthday, Jack bought him a deck of cards.

Marvin accepted them graciously enough but, truthfully he was a little miffed. Jackieboy Man had gotten one of the best first birthdays ever. He and Jack had spent the entire day together, with Jack buying him dinner and a steam gift card. Jackie had been over the moon afterwards for weeks.

For Marvin’s special first birthday, he got a deck of cards.

A part of him actually sort of expected it. Jack had waited a whole year to actually give him his name, why would he give him the same sort of birthday he gave the intentional ego?

Marvin forced a smile at Jack and took the deck. Jack was bouncing up and down in excitement and said, “I heard from Jackie that you’re trying to learn some simpler tricks so I went back to my parent’s place and found this!”  
Marvin frowned. “You, you didn’t buy this?” Jack laughed.

“Yeah, when I was twelve! I was really into magic for a few years, got pretty good at it too!” Jack rubbed his hair bashfully. “I dug out a few old magic books too. Most of them were my siblings from when they were younger. But, they were fine with me taking them, they’re in your room right now.” He pulled out his phone and handed it to a confused Marvin. “Malcolm actually sent me a video of him doing one of the most complex tricks and then explaining how he did it. I think he thought I was going to use it for a video! I’ve been waiting for your birthday for weeks now so I could send it to you.”

Warmth blossomed in Marvin’s chest. “You went all the way to your parent’s house,” He whispered. “Just to get me a birthday gift?”

Jack laughed. “C’mon Marv, It’s your first birthday! You don’t think that I wasn’t going to pull all of the stops right?” He grabbed Marvin’s arm and pulled him out of the ego’s living room. “Now, I’m really hoping Jackie and Schneep didn’t spoil the real surprise for you!”

“Real surprise?!”

“Ever been to a magic show Marvin?”

* * *

“Hey, Jack.” Marvin took off his mask and placed it on Jack’s bed. It felt almost rude to wear it in such a quiet room. “It’s my second birthday today.” He pulled out his deck of cards from his jean’s pocket, the same deck Jack gave him a year ago, and started to shuffle it. 

A card slipped through his fingers and hit Jack’s hand, the edge leaving a thin paper cut. Marvin flinched and hissed but Jack didn’t even move.

“Sorry.” Marvin whispered. He picked the card back up and slipped it back in the deck. He wiped away the blood from the cut and continued shuffling. “Chase and Jackie shooed me out of the house. I think they’re getting a party together for me. Schneep and Robbie were working in the kitchen when I left. Robbie has gotten pretty good at putting the icing on cakes. You’ll have to see one sometime, they’re amazing. JJ, I still can’t wait for the two of you to meet, you’ll love him, he was working in his room. I saw him smuggle in something yesterday so he’s probably wrapping it up.”

Marvin trailed off and took a good look at his creator. Jack looked almost peaceful. But, he was too skinny and his bread was getting too crazy. Schneep would have to trim it soon. “Y’know,” He whispered. “The best thing you could give me today would be for you to wake up. That’d be awesome.” Marvin waited but Jack didn’t so much as twitch. “Guess that’s a no, huh? That’s okay, maybe tomorrow.”

He paused in his shuffling and then, without looking, pulled out four aces. “Wanna see a magic trick? I’ve been getting really good at that one in the book you got from Alison.” 


End file.
